<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Library by Noirxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025361">Library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirxx/pseuds/Noirxx'>Noirxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, USUK - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirxx/pseuds/Noirxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently working on... Don't have much to say right now...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Você acha que vai dar tempo para chegar aqui antes deles?" O canadense pergunta com um tom ansioso, que não passa despercebido, perceptível pelo outro lado do celular, mesmo tentando passar seguridade era possível perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela sua voz.</p><p>"Eu já estou perto da estação, só vou me atrasar um pouco, mas não se preocupa não, Matt!</p><p>Alfred encerrou a chamada enquanto apressava seus passos por entre a multidão de pessoas, infelizmente ele foi pego desprevenido pela chuva também, ele decidiu que iria buscar o livro na livraria mais perto da estação do metrô, prometera um presente para seu irmão mas como ele não teve noção de tempo, não foi capaz de passar em casa para buscar o presente. De qualquer maneira, não era com isso que ele, nem seu irmão, estavam preocupados. Era hoje que seus pais o iriam visitar e Matthew iria apresentar seu namorado para os mesmos. Não tinha medo de retaliação por parte dos mesmos, mas era a primeira vez que apresentava um parceiro romântico para os mesmos, e queria que ocorresse tudo certo. Mas o destino, aparentemente, tinha outros planos.</p><p>Embora Alfred queira passar a imagem de despreocupado ele sabe que no fim ia acabar se atrasando, de novo. E para piorar ele esqueceu completamente de trazer seu notebook, o significava que ele teria de voltar no dia seguinte para busca-lo se não não conseguiria continuar estudando. Ninguém merece ir para faculdade num sábado. Fuck. Não podia deixar seu irmão na mão, mas seria ridículo aparecer sem presente em um aniversário. Alfred sabia que seu irmão gostava de livros, então parecia uma boa opção (e a única), embora seu real presente fosse um urso de pelúcia de tamanho humano... </p><p>A chuva estava começando a engrossar e felizmente ele conseguiu chegar na livraria, suspirando aliviado por ainda estar aberta ele entra apressado e então percebe o olhar de desagrado que um dos funcionários dirigia a ele. Ah certo. Só então ele percebeu que estava pingando, molhando e sujando o chão, se ele não estivesse com pressa ele até se envergonharia mas ele apenas arrancou os sapatos dos pés e os colocou perto da entrada, recebendo alguns olhares em troca, mas ninguém chamou sua atenção por isso, então ele só entrou e começou a procurar algum bom livro para poder comprar. Sabia que seu irmão estava interessado em algum livro específico de fantasia, ele o escutou falando sobre isso com entusiasmo e ele provavelmente se lembraria do nome se não estivesse ocupado com seu vídeo game, Doom Eternal não poderia mais esperar! Mas ele se lembrava vagamente do nome. Eramon? Não... Etermon...?</p><p>"O senhor precisa de ajuda?" Alfred mantinha seus olhos tão imersos nos nomes de livros da prateleira, que se surpreendeu pela figura que se aproximou de si. Um dos funcionários. Loiro acobreado, olhos verdes como esmeraldas e grandes sobrancelhas! Ele deve ter percebido para onde o olhar inconveniente e distraído de Alfred estava focado e fingiu uma tosse para chamar o outro para a realidade, o que pareceu funcionar já que o mesmo riu descontraído e um pouco envergonhado. "E então, o senhor precisa de ajuda?"</p><p>O homem na frente de Alfred repetiu a pergunta depois de respirar fundo, parecendo um pouco irritado mas mesmo assim se forçou a um comportamento de cortesia (artificial mas enfim). "Na verdade sim, eu estou procurando por um livro de fantasia mas não consigo lembrar do nome..."</p><p>"Você sabe como é o livro, o nome do escritor?" Alfred colocou a mão no queixo e fechou olhos se esforçando para lembrar de algo, mas as palavras de seu irmão eram cortadas por explosões e barulhos de tiro... "Foi mal cara, eu não consigo me lembrar mesmo... Mas o nome do livro é alguma coisa como "Ergom" se eu não me engano".</p><p>O funcionário pareceu pensar por um momento antes de responder "Arthur K." Alfred leu em seu crachá. "Bem acho que conheço um livro com esse nome, mas eu vou ter que ir buscar no estoque, acho que não temos eles nas estantes". Alfred acenou esperançoso enquanto Arthur se virava em direção ao estoque.</p><p> </p><p>"Além disso, eu disse FANTASIA, não ciência!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>